Survivor: Winners at War
Survivor: Winners at War is the 40th season of Survivor, and the twenty-first season of coverage for RHAP. It featured twenty previous winners facing off against each other for a new $2 million prize. Description Coverage of Winners at War began after the full cast was revealed during the season teaser, which aired during the finale of Island of the Idols. A few days after the reveal, RHAP released a draft of the cast done during the filming of the season in June with Mike Bloom, Liana Boraas, Ali Lasher, and Akiva Wienerkur. Additionally, the RHAP website premiered its "Survivor Winners" page, showing the appearances from all the winners through the years on the podcast. For the preseason, in a departure from previous seasons featuring returning players, Rob hosted roundtables on a group of the season's contestants featuring a few RHAP staff members. The cast was covered across five different podcasts. The usual RHAP weekly podcast rotation returned from season 40. Winners at War also marked the return of Josh Wigler and "The Wiggle Room" after a brief hiatus in the second half of season 39. This served as the final season for both "The Wiggle Room" and The Wandoff. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: Rob Cesternino appeared on every RHAP main feed podcast of the season. Stephen Fishbach appeared on every episode of Know-it-Alls Josh Wigler appeared on every episode of "The Wiggle Room." David Bloomberg and Jessica Lewis appeared on every episode of "Why ____ Lost." Mike Bloom and Liana Boraas appeared on every episode of "RHAP B&B". Jordan Kalish appeared on every episode of "This Week in Survivor". Shannon Gaitz appeared on every episode of "Survivor Global." Preseason December 20, 2019 -''' Preseason Draft:' Mike Bloom, Liana Boraas, Ali Lasher, Akiva Wienerkur January 7, 2020 - 'Roundtable 1: Previewing Sandra, Rob, and Amber:' Mary Kwiatkowski, Jessica Liese, Brian Scally January 8, 2020 - 'Roundtable 2: Previewing Ethan, Danni, Yul, and Sophie:' Taran Armstrong, Mike Bloom, Liana Boraas January 13, 2020 - 'Roundtable #3: Previewing Parvati, Kim, Denise, and Tyson:' Aman Adwin, Shannon Gaitz, Pooya Zand Vakili January 15, 2020 - 'Roundtable #4: Previewing Tony, Natalie, Jeremy, and Sarah:' Jenny Autumn, Matt Liguori, Haley Strong, Brent Wolgamott January 20, 2020 - 'Roundtable #5: Previewing Michele, Adam, Ben, Wendell, and Nick:' David Bloomberg, Jordan Kalish, Ali Lasher January 23, 2020 - '“Issa Look” with Brice Izyah:' Brice Izyah January 30, 2020 - 'Josh Wigler Looks Ahead to Survivor 40 and Back to TEOS:' Josh Wigler February 2, 2020 -' Survivor 40 Preview: Why the Winners Lost with David Bloomberg & Jessica Lewis ' February 5, 2020 - 'Survivor 40 Character Types with Angie Caunce: Angie Caunce February 5, 2020 -''' Survivor 40 Recap of the Pre-Cap: Chelsea Walker, Mike Bloom February 6, 2020 - Survivor 40 Cast Preview with Nicole Cesternino: 'Nicole Cesternino Episode 1 February 11, 2020 - 'Red Carpet Interviews from the Survivor 40 Premiere: 'Parvati Shallow , Wendell Holland, Boston Rob Mariano, Amber Mariano, Sandra Diaz-Twine , Ethan Zohn, Sophie Clarke , Jeff Probst February 12, 2020 - 'Survivor 40 Know-It-Alls | Winners at War Premiere Recap LIVE FROM BUSBY’S EAST Bloggers for This Season Other Facts Nicole Winner Pick: Michele Fitzgerald Rob Winner Pick: Ethan Zohn External Links